


Thinking ‘bout you

by Astydiastory



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Gay, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Themazerunner - Freeform, highschool, newschool, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astydiastory/pseuds/Astydiastory
Summary: A newtmas soulmate au where you can hear your soulmates thoughts (this will be explained more in the book.)Please don't judge this book by its description I suck at describing things :)
Relationships: Brenda/Minho (Maze Runner), Brenda/Newt (Maze Runner), Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

The years 2019 and everybody has a soulmate. It doesn't necessarily mean that they always find said soulmate, but everyone has one. Each person has a connection with their soulmate. It can be different between people but the gist of soulmateology (that's what they call the elective in school, the name being loosely based off of the name of the profession, but that's a story to be learned in soulmateology class.) is that you can hear your soulmates thoughts when you try to, and focusing enough will allow you to hear what they hear as well, but that can drain your energy. The story, our story, begins one sunny afternoon, the year is 2002, and two amazing baby boys are born on two separate sides of the world, and they may not know it yet, but they are connected in more ways than thought possible.


	2. Chapter one

"Newt, let's go, we can't be late." Great, I guess this really is goodbye. I've lived here 16 years and now all of a sudden I'm leaving, just like that. Taking one last look at my childhood bedroom which has now been stripped of all the things that made it _mine_ I grab the last of my things and make my way downstairs, dragging my hand along the wall as I walk. The pain of saying goodbye increasing with each step I take.

"Newt, there you are! I was afraid I was going to have to send a search party up there to find you and bring you down here." My mom says cheerily. I feel like crying, being so close to leaving, but I fake a laugh. This is important for my mom, she's chasing her dreams, and I might hate it but I need to support her.

"Don't worry mom, I'm right here."

She gives me a smile before walking up to me and placing a kiss on my forehead. "C'mon, let's get the pain over with and get going." I give her a small smile, thankful that she understands how painful this is for me.

After we put the rest of our belongings in the car I turn around and take one last look at my childhood home. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I think my final thought.

_Goodbye_

* * *

_Goodbye_

That single word thought by my soulmate rings over and over again in my mind. I have no idea why he's thinking that but I feel the word shatter my heart because I'm saying goodbye to something as well. I'm currently saying goodbye to my latest house. This is the 5th time I've moved. My parents bounce from job to job all the time, which means we don't stay in one place for very long.

'Hey soulmate, you there?' I desperately try to get him to reach out to me. That's the funny thing about soulmates, that you can only hear their thoughts if you want to. Which means if he's not trying to hear my thoughts, then he can't hear me trying to have a conversation with him. To be truthful we have only ever had four conversations.

'Hey, you tryin to talk to me?' His thought rings loudly in my head. Yes! He heard me. 'Yes, actually, I'm moving again.' I think. Hopefully he's still listening. 'Wow, isn't this like the third time?'

'Fifth time actually.'

'Oh, you've moved a lot.'

I'm about to respond when he thinks something again. 'I'm moving. For the first time in my life.' His thought comes out faint, almost like a whisper. 'Where are you going?' I ask.

'Far far away, to A-' A loud persistent buzzing sounds in my head. This happens every time we try to say something related to who we are and where we live. It's like the universe wants us to find each other naturally, like it doesn't want us to cheat to find our soulmate.

'It happened again.' I think to myself, feeling annoyed. 'I hate that we can't say certain things to each other.' My soulmate thinks. I laugh loudly and my parents look at me weirdly. "Sorry, just thought of something funny." I say, shrugging. I want them to stop looking at me so I can continue to talk to my soulmate in peace. They give me one last look before continuing their conversation.

'Hey did you say anything? I got distracted.' I think, hoping my soulmate didn't give up on talking to me yet. 'Oh, I was just saying that we might get a chance to meet. Like what if we are moving to the same place!' I smile at that thought. He could be at whatever school I end up going to.

'That would make all this moving worth it.' I think to myself. I wait for a response, the possibility of meeting him making me excited.

'Yeah, it really would.'

* * *

Later that week

Newts POV

The first day of school is swiftly approaching and I couldn't possibly be more nervous. How am I supposed to survive at a new school not knowing anybody? I'm not like my soulmate, I've never done this before. I look at myself in the mirror one last time, fixing a stray hair in the process, before deciding that I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I am ready. I'm ready. I pick up my backpack and head out before I can convince myself that I'm not.

* * *

Thomas' POV

This is my third day at my new school, maze-borough high. Weirdly enough people really like me at this school. It's like people lined up to be my friend as soon as I showed up. In my time here I've managed to make many friends, my main ones so far being a buff Asian kid named Minho, his soulmate Teresa (yes, they somehow managed to find each other already.), and their friend Brenda.

Of course there are other people that want to be friends with me that I vaguely talk to, but Minho, Teresa, and Brenda are the people I truly believe I'm becoming close friends with. I can trust them more than all the other people I've met in this school.

I stop at my locker to put some things away before first period when a tap on my shoulder startles me. I turn around quickly to be face to face with Brenda. "Oh my god Brenda you scared me." I say, laughing lightly. Brenda looks at me for a moment, not saying anything. I start to think somethings wrong when she bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes at her and she only laughs harder. It takes a moment but Brenda finally calms down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I glare at her. "Me getting scared is NOT that funny." I say, trying to act mad. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." I roll my eyes again. "Did you want to tell me something?" I ask. It takes her a second but she must have realized something because she looks excitedly at me, "There's another new kid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this kinda sucks, but I guess you can count this as another prologue type chapter idk. Also I should address the fact that when they are speaking to each other in their heads instead of me saying, said and stuff I will say think. Basically think is like the same thing as said in those situations.


	3. Chapter Two

Besides starting at a new school my day so far has been uneventful. For my first day I've been doing pretty good, I already made a friend named Minho who promised to introduce me to his friends at lunch. Everyone in this school is pretty nice, but I haven't talked to many people.

'Hey, you there?' I think, hoping for a response. When none comes I sigh and continue walking towards the cafeteria. I'm nervous about meeting Minho's friends. Trying to distract myself I focus in on my soulmates thoughts. 'If I don't finish this and leave soon I'm going to be late for lunch. And I'm not in the mood to be hounded because I'm late. M-' my soulmates thoughts leave my mind immediately when someone calls my name. "Hey Minho." I say as I walk towards the buff boy.

"Why were you just standing in the hallway like that?" Minho asks as I catch up to him. "I was nervous so I was listening to my soulmates thoughts. It always helps calm me down." I admit. Minho's the first friend I've made here and I don't want to lie to him. "Oh, you still haven't found your soulmate yet?" He asks. I nod my head yes. "Well that's all good. You've still got plenty of time to find her or him." He reassures me.

"It's a him." I say. Hopefully he doesn't judge the fact that I'm apparently gay. "Well, you'll find him eventually." He smiles at me before patting my back and pulling me towards the cafeteria, "But for now put the soulmate stuff out of your mind and let's go and get to lunch."

"Good that"

* * *

I make it to lunch on time to see Minho walking in with a blonde boy. That must be the new kid. I think Brenda said his name was Newt.

"Hey guys," Minho says when he reaches our table, "this here is the greenie Newt. Be nice to him." Newt stands there awkwardly for a moment. I should help him out, I know what it's like to be new and nervous.

"Hey Newt, you can come sit next to me." I pat the seat next to me. He smiles a small smile before sitting next to me. "Thanks...?"

"Thomas." I say, holding my hand out for him to shake. "Thanks Thomas." I'm taken away by the accent. God it's adorable, and why does it seem like I've heard a similar voice before?

"I like your accent. It's really cute." I blurt out. Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. He blushes lightly, a smile, a genuine smile, overtaking his face.

"Hey Thomas, mind introducing us?" Brenda asks from across the table. I laugh nervously. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Newt, meet Brenda," I gesture to Brenda, "and Teresa." Newt looks over at Teresa and she gives him a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Newt."

"You too, you all seem really nice." Newt says, looking around the table. When Newts eyes land on me I see a mixed expression overtake his face. We look at each other for what feels like a lifetime when Minho very loudly coughs. I look away from Newt, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"You guys done staring at each other?" Minho asks, smirking. "We were not staring at each other!" I protest. "What's your definition of staring? Because that was definitely staring." I roll my eyes at him and look over at Newt, who's hiding his face with his hands, a blush showing on his pale skin.

"Now, Minho, if you pay attention this is staring." I look at Newt as intensely as I can. He looks back at me, clearly confused about what's happening. As I stare intensely at him I feel a feeling of undeniable want. My eyes trace over every feature of his face. His dark brown chocolatey eyes, fluffy blonde hair that swoops over his forehead, and his light pink lips. He looks unsure and curious, and when I see his eyes drift down to my lips, I hear someone loudly gag. We both look away from each other quickly. I'm blushing madly now and I'm sure he is too. Damn why did I have to go and act all confident.

"Okay okay, I surrender, please stop having sex through eye contact." I laugh and the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. "Hey Newt, what class do you have next?" Newt looks at me shyly, "English." He says, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. I smile at him. "Well Newt, you are a lucky man, because I have English too." Grabbing my things I stand up and wait for Newt to join me.

"Come on, i'll walk with you." He stands up and we start to walk towards the exit.

"Thanks, Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't cringe too hard. This is all I have that is pre-written so I'll need to write more (sorry lol) I'll try and have a new chapter up soon though. :)


	4. Chapter Three

Newts POV  
"Tommy, huh?"

Thomas speaks to me but it sounds far away. I'm so embarrassed it's hard to get my ears to focus on what he is saying. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Hey newt, don't freak out. I kind of like it. I've just never had someone call me that before." He looks over at me kindly. "I- I didn't mean to say that. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Newt, and I take back what I said before, I don't kind of like it, I really like it. Don't be embarrassed."

I feel a deep blush forming and I look shyly at Thomas. Every time I look at him it's like all the air leaves my lungs. He's one of the most perfect people I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Okay then, Tommy. If you don't mind, i'd like to call you that from now on." He smiles brightly at me and I feel my heartbeat quicken. I shouldn't be feeling this way, I have a soulmate somewhere out there and I can't be liking someone else.

"I don't mind at all."

I momentarily push that thought away.   
"Good, then it's settled. From now on I'll call you Tommy." I grin happily from my victory as we both seem to inch closer so that our arms brush as we walk. When we make it to class I've never been more disappointed to feel someone leave my side.

——

The day goes by rather plainly. Classes are boring, as expected, and the fact that I don't know that many people causes me to be alone most of the day. I'm walking to my locker to put everything away and trudge home when someone runs up to me.

"Newt, hey Newt wait up!" I look around the crowded hallway, trying to find the owner of the voice. When my eyes meet Tommy I feel something light up in me. It's like everything seems slightly brighter than moments before, and I can't help but feel nervous. Why? I'm not sure yet.

"Hey Tommy!" I yell over to him. He laughs at something and it takes me a moment to notice how people are moving to create a pathway between us. Tommy walks through the pathway, smiling brightly.

"The seas have opened up for you." I say, pretending to bow down, "yes they have. People must have known that I needed to get to someone important." His voice is painted with humor. I look up at him, heat overtaking my face. "Someone important, huh?"

"I believe so." I don't know what to say to that. I stand there for a minute, looking at Tommy, speechless. He clears his throat and I avert my eyes. "Hey so uh, I actually came over here to ask you something,"

"Go ahead." I say, still avoiding eye contact.

"So," he hesitates, "Minho's throwing a party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. Minho and his friends are cool and all but I like taking to you and I think it could be fun and-"

"That sounds fun, I'd love to go with you." I feel the heat creep up onto my face again at me using the word love. When I finally look into his eyes I feel the world stop. He's looking at me with excitement, a huge smile on his face, and I can't help but feel that he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I want to stare into his chocolatey eyes for eternity, but I find that my gaze leaves his when I think of the fact that my soulmate is still out there, and that nothing can happen with Thomas.

"Okay, Okay cool. I'll pick you up around 8, sound good?" He asks. I nod, "see you later Tommy."

"Y-Yeah. Yeah I'll see you later." He stumbles backwards and I laugh softly. If only someone like Thomas could be mine in a world like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n heyyy so I know this chapter is kind of short, I've actually been writing bits and pieces of this throughout the week but I feel like this is probably a good time to stop writing for now. The next chapter will be the whole party chapter and it will hopefully be longer as well :)


End file.
